i'm your sister
by TheImpossibleGirlOswin
Summary: about the future of chaleck story and the nlofk future with added characters i OWN them the characters i made up
1. Chapter 1

I'm your sister

Chloe pov

Alek barged into my house of course I'm use to it "hey Chloe" I sighed

Of course he smirked his signature smirk I wanted to kiss him but he didn't deserve

One. "What?" He frowned "nothing I just feel something's off you know?" he looked at me strange

"no sorry love I don't" he bent down and kissed my head "well do you want to go watch a move or we could go hang out with jasmine instead or" he cut me off with a kiss I pulled away which choice he pondered at the question "well your moms gone for a week so lets stay here and do this" he bent down and kissed me.

"how about we grab some coffee?"he nodded we got into his car and started talking a few minutes later we heard a scream and something hit alek's car he hit the brakes quickly and we ran out of the car and saw a girl and a boy about 15 scared. We had hit a girl omgod! Alek spoke up "is she okay I'm so sorry I didn't see her" the boy whispered low" no one every does she's to fast"alek whipped his head towards me and mouth "mai?" the girls eyes fluttered "Jacob it hurts" the boy Jacob I presume hugged her and said"oh thank god if I lost you I would have died" she opened her eyes saw me and went ballistic. Alek said "little one are you okay maybe we should take her to the hospital?" Jacob replied "no we don't like hospitals and her parents wouldn't want her to go we heal she'll be fine right Gracie?" the girl in his arms groaned.

Alek looked worried "new mai?' he mouthed at me. I replied "maybe" the girl whimpered Alek said "let me look at her" Jacob hesitated but gave Gracie to Alek"2 or 3 broken ribs a broken arm and bruises at least come with us to go heal her my aunt is great at healing " Jacob spoke "Gracie what do you think?" she looked at me and said "I'm not sure"alek said "it's the least I can do please by the way I'm Alek this is my girlfriend Chloe" I spoke "okay" Alek told me to drive yay.

Alek pov

I can't believe I ran over a person I sat in the back trying to help Gracie I like that name maybe I should name me and Chloe's child that Gracie was getting pale and I had blood on my shirt but not as much as Jacob he was crying and he asked "are you mai" I smiled "yeah how about you and Gracie?" he smirked "yeah Gracie just turn sixteen she lost her family a long time ago and her sister and her only survived but they were split up her sister came here and she wants to find her" Jacob pulled out a picture of a little Gracie and a blond headed ,curly, wild hair girl with blue eyes like Chloe's gasped "it's Chloe" Gracie was unconscious I tried waking her up "little one wake up don't fall asleep " this small girl was Chloe's sister I ran over her sister nice Alek! Jacob said "it looks like her maybe that's why she panicked when she saw Chloe" I glanced at Chloe who was stunned and only looked at the girl unconscious in my arms I shooked her softly "little one" her eyes were opened and said "if you gave me a nickname your is brit boy"I smirked we arrived at the apartment I carried Gracie and Chloe opened the apartment "valentina?" she came saw the girl and worked on her I went with her "who is she alek " I replied "she's Chloe's little sister" she looked at me "her sister I showed her the picture" she smiled "I remember her Gracie Borowski fierce little thing ain't she?" I laughed "yeah she hurt my car pretty good" she frowned at me "you hit her Alek petrov? "it was a accident she's just transformed her and that boy with her Jacob to find Chloe" valentina got up "well she'll heal quickly in a few days" Chloe entered "I can't believe I have a sister and you hit her with your car!" I frowned "it was a accident I didn't mean to hit little one" she sat near Gracie and stroked her hair it was a dark brown and she had green eyes she looked like opened her eyes and smiled at us I smirked at her "hey little one"."hey British boy" she looked at Chloe and said "I guess I can quit looking for my sister cause I found you"chloe hugged Gracie and and I said"wheres my hug?"gracie smirked "with jacob" I frowned can't wait to see how it goes with gracie with us now more traning maybe I mean maybe someone chloe can really talk with.


	2. Chapter 2

Worst birthday surprise

Chloe pov

It's been two months since I met my little sister Gracie my mom asked if she would live with us my mom didn't take no for a answer she moved in with us and Jacob moved in with Alek and jasmine everything was perfect my birthday was tomorrow it's going to be a year since I found out I was , gracie, and Amy and Paul have been planning my birthday I know I caught Alek with balloons and streamers. Jasmine has been taking me shopping for the past few days and Jacob has been trying to distract me from going into alek's closet.

Gracie was a great sister and Alek was a great boyfriend. Suddenly my phone vibrated it was Gracie I picked it up "hey little sis "I checked the time 4:30 I have to go see Alek."Hey Chloe, Alek wants to go shopping let's go we'll pick you up right now "there was a knock on the door it was Alek and Gracie behind him.

Gracie was so small but so strong and wild. Alek gave me a peck on my lips his mouth was so soft and he taste of vanilla. "Chloe, Alek stop trying to suck your faces off"alek laughed. Gracie smirked "forgot you were there little one"alek said she rolled her eyes. She jumped in the car like literally jumped in the back seat "don't worry British boy I didn't hurt your precious car" Alek frowned at my little sister I laughed.

We went into Victoria secret Alek held the bags Gracie laughed at him he pulled her hair but not hard "I'll get you one day gracell "she laughed we went to another store we saw a cute dress that was sparkly and Gracie said "I should get this for you" I shook my head "Chloe I'm buying it for you I have plenty of money to last a life time and so do you"

She bought it for me and more things to she said "more to come". She bought Alek things that will make him less of a cocky bastard he bought Gracie a necklace in return and then he went back to Victoria secret bough her things there to make her mad and said "a little something for Jake" of course Gracie smacked his arm and he got me a ring and lingerie for him I smacked him this time he kissed me and said "more to come" Gracie rolled her eyes because he stolen her line.

Gracie pov

We just arrived home I love my sister and I like Alek he's good for her. He's nice and he's like my brother and Jacob is my boyfriend I've known him since I was 4 in Russia tomorrow was Chloe's birthday I'm going to spoil her along with Alek . Jasmine is like my other big sister she's a great fighter and best friend also. My phone was ringing unknowed number I picked it up "hello" "hello gracell " I remember that voice "papa?" "yes gracell I would like for you to meet me" he told me the place and I was going

Alek was on the couch "where are you going little one?" he asked me "out for a little bit don't follow I'll be fine" he sighed "okay but be safe I'll have my phone with me call soon" I rolled my eyes "yes dad I will" "remember I have my phone at all times "he yelled behind me.

I jumped off and on roofs and landed on the ground where I was to meet my father "gracell?" I turned around and saw two guys one I suspect being my dad "hey dad" the second guy spat at my shoes "hello little sister prepare to die" he drew out a knife little did anyone I carry some in my sleeves .

He kicked me and I landed on the pavement and he knocked my knives out of my hands" is that how you treat your family "I spat at him" you're not family only Chloe and my papa" my papa said "gracell this is your half brother Brian I'm sorry but he's going to have to kill you because your mai I love you" my papa was turning to leave but he turned back and kissed my forehead

Brian said "goodbye gracell" he bent down and kissed away my tears and plunged the knife into my stomach and he cried and held my hand and left

Alec's pov

My phone was ringing it was Gracie I ran she was in trouble I saw a fleeing figure and a body in the ground I landed near it there was Gracie all covered in blood I bent down and cried.

"Alek?" I whipped my face and saw her "Alek take care of Chloe keep her away form Brian he's our brother don't tell Chloe tell her the money is kept safe in her room and her birthday gift from me is their also tell Jacob I love him and Alek your like my brother and I'll be fine with beset guarding me now"

"no you can't die I won't allow it" I held her hand and took the knife from her stomach" you can't leave us your like my sister" she smiled at me and groaned " Alek let me go" I picked her up and ran to valentina's as fast as I could I kicked the door open and gave Gracie to valentina

10 mintues later

Valentina came back to me with blood all over her and tears on her face I cried and "we need to tell Chloe" I called Chloe she came we told her and she started to cry she broke down in my arms jasmine walked in we told her and she cried like there was no tomorrow Jacob cried with jasmine in his arms and Amy and Paul cried together

We were going to bury gracell tomorrow on Chloe's birthday "she was only a kitten " I said chloe cried harder "why her why little Gracie"

Brian was going to shall be avenged he killed Gracie she was like my little sister and she was Chloe's actual sister and brian's sister to that bastard killed his own sister

Brian's dad pov

He killed my daughter gracell why did I let him.i cried like there was nothing left living for except chloe but she's next


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe pov

I woke up this morning in alek's arms I looked at him his face was dried from tears I kissed his cheek he woke up instantly and hugged me tighter "happy birthday love" I smiled at him he's so cute with his British accent "are you feeling alright Chloe?" I nodded I just lost my only sister day before my seventeenth birthday was heartbroken and we have to bury her today.

We all lost somebody a girlfriend, a sister, a friend, a mentor well alek's mentor she always flipped him on his back but why couldn't she do that yesterday how did she die? "Alek how did Gracie die?" tears fell from alek's face he loved Gracie like a sister and protected her from everything even the toaster no kidding. "Brian killed her" with that my heart was shredded into a zillion pieces.

Alek pov

"I'm sorry Chloe I really am she was meeting someone but they betrayed her and I tried to help her she said leave her alone but I didn't listen to her I took her here but she lost a lot of blood and it was a deep cut "I pulled her hand and lead her to the kitchen were jasmine surprised Chloe with breakfast Chloe didn't eat just looked at the food "love you have to eat something" she shooked her head and went to the couch where Jacob was at he looked at the floor so did Chloe.

Jasmine spoke "Chloe look what I have" she held up a box with a purple bow on it she gave it to Chloe she said thanks I resumed looking at the floor. I walk over to her and smiled I know what I turned on karaoke she was going to smile even if it's going to kill her (joking).

I put on off the ground by love via dance machine and I grabbed her by the waist.

I sang until it was the end it brought a smile to her face it was one of Gracie's favorite songs Chloe jumped with glee and hugged me I saw Jacob with a tear down his face and a smile on his face.

"Thanks for cheering us up Alek" she smiled at me and I replied "well gracell wouldn't want you to act this way" and I smirked "who's next" Chloe grinned at me and said "me of course you, do you have skyscraper by demi lovato?" jasmine nodded

Chloe took the mic and began singing she sang it with strong feelings and I knew it was for Gracie she smiled at me and after kissed me I wrapped my arms around her she sat on my lap her arms around my neck.

Jasmine took the mic "we all know who always sing this song and this is for you gracell" I knew what it was jar of hearts Gracie sang it so good and I knew at the end all of us were crying valentina walked in "happy birthday Chloe let's get ready" she nodded all of us went to change in black Chloe in that black sparkly dress me in a tux. Jasmine in a black dress with a purple bow valentina a simple black dress. Jacob was the same as me a tux with a blue button down mine light blue his dark blue.

We arrived at the funeral all the mai Gracie knew and her family friends Jacob's parents who wanted to take him back he wanted to go Chloe reminded him of gracell.

Jacob's pov

No one knew how I was feeling and no one ever will the person who only knew that was my sweet Gracie she was killed Alek promised me he would avenge my gracell. I told him to take pictures he laughed and nodded my pleasure.

He lost Gracie to he was like her older brother he loved her protected her even from her TV once and the toaster and her toothbrush it was hilarious she sneaked around in my bathroom brushing her teeth for two weeks and told me to make toast for her and tell her what was on Alek finally thought everything was safe.

Alek was a good friend but I miss home and he understood today he cheered us up with karaoke the only person who would start that was his Gracie he loved her he was going to marry her he knew she was the one when he met her she knew also.

Gracie was gone forever she would never be in school with him when it started , she would never be in his arms asleep ever again , and they would never get married and have little children.

Alek's pov

After Chloe fell asleep I snuck out to avenge gracell I will kill Brian I found him easily "hello Brian" I said full of hatred he turned around saw me and ran I guess this will go the hard way.

I landed In front of him and I drew out a knife and stabbed him "goodbye Brian you know I never liked you, you deserve this for killing gracell your own blood you monster"

"I… I had to she knew to much but I loved her I took care of her from a distance but I had to" blood dripped from his mouth I shoved the knife into him deeper

"you don't know what love is Brian that's why you killed her because of jealousy and pleasure" then I left I left him there for death to come he's a goner.

When I arrived at the apartment jasmine was there "you killed him didn't you?" I couldn't lie so I told the truth "yes he deserved it and you know it" I made sure Chloe didn't hear this part "Brian was gracell's and Chloe's half brother and he killed her so I killed him" she looked at me "he was and he killed his own blood?" I nodded "jazz get some sleep I can sleep well now that little one has been avenged" "okay but no funny business" I smirked "no promises"

I walked into the room took my shirt and pants off and laided with Chloe. She woke up and I wrapped my arms around her she smiled I kissed her forehead and we started to make out my eyes turned to slits and I knew it so did Chloe's my nails retracted and I marked her and she marked me. I just realized what I had done in the mai world I just married Chloe king I laughed with joys she wrapped her legs on my waist and said "goodnight Alek" and kissed my cheek "goodnight " I smiled at her she smiled back she closed her eyes soon I drifted into the greatest sleep I ever had since I started guarding Chloe and Gracie.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything comes to the stopping point

Gracie's, Chloe's and Brian's Dad pov

Two of my children dead gracell first killed by her brother and Brian killed by a angry mai and only Chloe my sweet Chloe she's next they want everyone I love to die one by one to cause me pain the last thing they told me was "everything comes to the stooping point some soon than others"

Gracell my beautiful girl only a kitten but as fierce as her papa that made me proud. Brian looked had gracell's hair which was mine he looked like his mother but as annoying as me that I was no proud of but I love all my kids but my gracell was everything to me. She didn't deserve to die I did but not my children one by one they die and I die inside.

Chloe pov

I woke up and saw Alek he's so peace full I stole a kiss he woke up and deepened the kiss flipping me under him he kissed my neck trailing kisses from my ear to my other ear. He finally kissed my lips and I parted my lips he inserted his tongue and we fought for domanice it was a tie. "Good morning Mrs. Petrov "I smiled he kissed my cheek "good morning Alek"

I got up and pulled him with me to the kitchen jasmine dropped the pan thank god nothing was in it anymore.

"What?"He looked at himself and he was shirtless and we saw his marks that I made"alek petrov who marked you" jasmine yelled "Chloe did"she didn't hear him "because if it wasn't Chloe and you went with a random mai I'm going to kill you no my mom's going to kill you then your with Chloe as if she'll ever mark you then again she loves you but if it wasn't Chloe your dead anyway your to young Alek"

Alek rolled his eyes "I said Chloe did" jasmine froze then looked at me "let me see Chloe let's go to my room I want to see" I nodded I pulled off my shirt and she traced my mark with her fingers "yupp that idiot marked you" I laughed "you really do love him don't you?" I smiled "yes I really do and I want to be with him for the rest of my life."

"Cloe? You do know Alek killed Brian last night to avenge Gracie and took pictures" I sighed "I had a feeling he took pictures I wanna see that bastard in pain "she laughed "let's go Alek probably is eating all the food" he wasn't "what do we do with Gracie's stuff maybe we can handle that tomorrow because we're going to celebrate your birthday"

"Fine" I pouted he smirked "we could use what I got u from Victoria secret" jasmine groaned. "Maybe" I said he smiled "he's my present" he handed her a box inside was a diamond necklace jasmine smiled I had my mouth open like a dummy and he went to his room and came back with the ring he got and proposed the human way.

I looked at him and he asked "Chloe will you marry me the human way?" I kissed him and wrapped my arms around him "yes" he smiled at me.

"We are going to be married after graduation" I smiled at him and stood on my tippy toes and kissed him. Valentina came in and said "who's getting married?" "Me and Chloe valentina" she looked at us and frowned "so I suppose you already been marked am I right?"

Alek's pov

"yeah you got that right" I smiled I was so happy I felt Chloe's feelings happiness and then sadness for losing her sister and that she couldn't see this. I looked at Chloe and hugged her and whispered "it's okay" she hugged me back

"let's go Amy and Paul are waiting for us" we arrived at the place we rented for two days for Chloe's party we arrived at a bickering Amy and Paul and they saw us and stopped "what was that about?" I asked

"Nothing" they replied Amy hugged Chloe and handed her two presents "one from me the other from Gracie" Paul hugged Chloe next and gave her his gift "Amy helped me pick it out" a charm bracelet.

"Thanks guys" then Amy screamed "what's on your finger?" the engagement ring I smirked. "we're getting married" I said she squealed with happiness for us I laughed at Chloe because I felt her feelings sadness and she was scared because she thought Amy was going to strangle her and then felt relief I smirked at Chloe.

"You better take care of her Alek" said Paul "I will" Paul gave me a smile "it's too bad Gracie's gone she'll say suck it up let's dance" I smiled a sad smile "yeah she would let's dance!"

I grabbed Chloe and started dancing jasmine came in with Jacob they saw us and laughed. We watched video's we made and Chloe smiled until she saw another video.

This video was of Gracie goofing around with Chloe tears were streaming down her face all of the sudden my face is in the video "let's record gracell singing" Gracie hit my arm and went to go sing

The next one was of me and Gracie "I love you Chloe" she puckered her lips at the camera in the video I rolled my eyes "what ever gracell I love her more" the next one was of us in the beach Gracie jumped on my back and laughed I tossed her to the ground and she took the camera a showed me and Chloe kiss. I smiled at Chloe she squeezed my hand

The next one was in a alley there was Gracie oh no someone shot Gracie's death Chloe looked horrified beside me so did Paul and Amy then we saw Brian kiss Gracie's tears away and stabbed her and held her hand a left then I appeared frightened at what I saw I yelled "turn it off now" then the scene with Chloe's dad and Brian showed

That was when Chloe left out of the building Paul just unplugged everything someone sabotaged everything I followed Chloe.

"Chloe?" she turned around tears on her face "you knew he was my brother didn't you" I sighed tears on my face "she told me when she was almost dead Chloe she told me not to tell you"

Chloe's pov

'I can't believe it he can't be my brother how could he kill Gracie" I yelled at Alek tears were on his face and he wrapped his arms around my waist "he said he loved her that he took care of her Chloe that he was forced to that he had no other choice" she looked at me "he loved her but he had to if he loved her he wouldn't have killed her"

"Hello Chloe king prepare to meet your Sister and Brother in hell where you belong" I turned around and saw three people with knives

Alek snarled at them "you must be the protector I saw you when I was going to kill Brian thanks for doing my work he did mine I told him I would spare him but I lied I only wanted to kill the uniter"

"No I'm her mate, protector and her fiancé and I intend to be her husband so that means killing you and her still alive" then Alek charged at the guy and Paul rushed out with a knife and killed the second guy

"Where did you get the knife Paul?" he smiled "you're not the only one with fighting skills" I took the last guy with Pauls help Alek still fought then snapped his neck

"Let's go home nice work Paul" Paul smiled "thanks" I took alek's hand and Paul went inside to help Amy pick up stuff

We arrived at the apartment no one was here so we went to alek's room "so….. What do we do now?" Alek pinned me against the wall and kissed me I wrapped my legs around him and he trailed kisses down my neck to my chest I took off his shirt and he took mine off and unhook my bra and it came off next we laid on the bed next thing I know we were naked and he was on top of me alek asked "are you sure?" I nodded and we continued.

An hour later

Alek spoke "this was my first time and I'm glad it was with you" he kissed me softly "yeah you were my first to" I kissed him on the lips "I love you" I smiled "I love you to" I closed my eyes and drifted asleep alek's arms


	5. Chapter 5

Alek's pov

I woke up to hearing distant talking I knew who it was and used my sonic hearing to hear it was Chloe and jasmine."I have to go home to get some clothes wanna come jasmine?" jasmine chuckled "yeah" I swear I heard her smirk. "What did you and Alek do my walls might be sound proof but my mom's wasn't so she slept with me what did you do, you didn't ugh you did gross!" I heard Chloe's laughter "yeah shut it don't make me smother you jasmine" jazz laughter "no promises" I know that made Chloe roll her eyes. "Let's go just let me grab my shoes"

I closed my eyes and pretended I was asleep but Chloe knew I was awake and threw a pillow at me."I know you were awake Alek" she kissed my lips and pulled her on the bed I was on top of her then I remembered I was naked "ewww Alek you're naked!"

I covered us with my comforter and smirked at her "then why is it only me?" she rolled her eyes "later I need to go home to get clothes maybe you should put some on before jasmine comes" jasmine walked in saw us "please tell me you have clothes on Alek" I laughed "no I don't and I'm not going to put on some either" jasmine's face looked horrified "why not!"she was so whinny "not until Chloe joins me your becoming such a prude jasmine" Chloe laughed from under me I pressed closer to her Chloe moaned and jasmines face was totally horrified "Alek I have to go sorry" she kissed me and covered my body from jasmines horrified eyes.

"I'll save this for you love" I yelled as they left there was a knock on my door. "Alek can I talk to you?" valentina. "Yeah come in" I stayed in my covers and found my boxers she came in and looked at me and laughed "you two sounded like a pack of dogs last night and it scared me" I laughed then smirked "it felt pretty good to me I love her valentina I'm not using her only for sex I love her I want to spend my whole life with her that's why I marked her and propose the human way that and to get guys away from her she's very alluring you know" valentina looked at me then smiled " is it to early for kids because I want kids in this house besides teens please?" I had my mouth open "ki kids?" I stuttered

"Yes I want you to have kids don't you I know Chloe does yesterday we were in the elevator and saw a baby with its mom she looked like she wanted one please Alek?" so Chloe liked kids and wanted one I like kids the idea of having kids with Chloe made me smile I imagined a blonde curly haired girl with blue eyes in my arms and a boy with blonde hair and hazel eyes. "I would love to have kids valentina we just have to ask Chloe" she smiled she was happy. I had to put on some clothes so jasmine wouldn't freak.

Chloe came back she saw me in the living room with valentina she looked at me feeling confused then very suspicious I know she felt my happiness "Chloe go sit with Alek" so Chloe sat on my lap I wrapped my arms around her jasmine sat across from us staring at her mother "Chloe do you want kids?" I felt Chloe blush "yes I do but I don't know if Alek wants to" I smiled at her "of course I do Chloe" she hugged me she was so happy "it's better for you to have kids early so you know what that means but I'm going to sleep in jasmine 's room so tell us so we won't hear because last night was frightening" Chloe laughed I smirked 'let's get started I picked up Chloe bridal style and took her to my room we heard jasmine say "the wolves return let's go to my room hurry!" we laughed

1 year later

Chloe's pov

I was late on my period so I need to buy a pregnancy test my mom bought me one she absolutely loves Alek and misses Gracie we all do she didn't like the idea of me and Alek having kids to soon but we graduated so she can't say anything and it's almost my birthday we're going to visit Gracie's grave soon we always do I still can't believe she's gone Jacob's returned and can't wait till I'm pregnant he wants a little Chloe or Alek running around to tell them about their fierce aunt Gracie. "Well here goes" I muttered taking the test and waiting Alek beside me with a grin as he saw my test "positive yay I'm going to be a dad" he spins me around and is so happy we've been trying for almost a year and finally it's positive. We go down stairs to tell everyone but they seem to know already because there jumping around happy Alek smiles at me "what are we going to name it?" I pondered "If it's a girl gracell a boy Alexander" Jacob smiled so did Alek "I like the girls name"alek said

I went to the doctor turns out I was three months pregnant with twins that made Alek jump up and sequel like a girl when we came home we told everybody they jumped up and hugged and smiled at us "it's a boy and a girl by the way" Alek said with a smile. My mom looked at me "twins?" jasmine hugged me along with her boyfriend of a year Michel. "where did you get that gene from because I know Gracie and you aren't twins" that's when I saw Alek he was looking at the floor tears in his eyes we all comforted him but he still cried.

"I had a twin" I looked at Alek "what happened?" he looked at me and I kissed his cheek "the order they killed her right in front of me a day before our seventh birthday her name was Lizbeth mom and dad survived and found out she was killed they were never the same every time they looked at me they also saw her" valentina spoke "I didn't know you had a twin Alek" he sighed "all the pictures we sent you didn't have her in their I have all of them of her Gracie looked like her the eyes the hair the face everything but I knew she wasn't my Lizbeth died already"

I hugged him "If we have another girl we're going to name her Lizbeth" he smiled at me "thanks Chloe" those next few months were tough and there was such drama and the center of it the drama queen Alek it was like he was pregnant but worse.

8 and a half months pregnant

"Alek?" it was night time "yes Chloe?" I looked at him like duh my water broke "my water broke dummy" his face was like oh my god jasmine came in and saw me she was engaged to Michel I was so happy for her. Jasmine rushed to my side let's go she got the things I packed for the hospital the next twelve hours were hell finally they were out Alexander then gracell she was so small like her aunt she was born with her eyes that turned blue to Alexander looked like his father Alek cried because the baby looked like Lizbeth I pated his back gracell was going to be spoiled I already knew that because Alek always hold her and buy her things for her when she was older and she's just a new born

Gracell looks like Lizbeth and Gracie and Alek couldn't be happier Amy was pregnant to 7 and a half months with pauls kid that's a disaster Amy and Paul adore the twins Paul's favorite is Alexander because he's a dude Amy's is gracell because she's a fashionista at the age of 4 weeks I know Paul loves Gracie also I see him play with her when I ask him to take care of the twins when me and Alek go on a date

"what did I do to deserve a beautiful wife and two adorable twins" I smiled at Alek the twins were learning fast almost a year old and they already took their first steps Gracie to Alek and Alexander to hug Gracie he loves her so much it reminds me of how protective of Alek was of Gracie Jacob comes often and plays with the twins his favorite is Gracie because she looked like my sister Gracie.

we visit her grave every month with the twins and my mom comes and visit she loves the twins so does valentina she adores them she gave them weapons for their birth Gracie plays with hers when I'm gone but I know she does already 11 and plays with knives well Alexander plays with things more sharper

the twins birthday was in a few weeks and we decide to let valentina and jasmine make it jasmine pregnant of 6 months Amy wants to also Paul has to take care of Sophie she so cute looks like Amy thanks god she doesn't look like Paul is what Alek said when he saw the baby of course we all laughed at Paul.

The whole order thing crashed and people stop trying to kill me and everything was perfect humans and mai can mate now and my dad comes and see's the twins and cries every time he see's Gracie it turns out the twins were born on the same day as Gracie she would be 17 I think everything is perfect. I went to Gracie's grave and I thought I saw her girl ran and I followed her and turned her around and was shocked because she looked so familiar.

**Please give me more ideas because I ran out it think who can't wait till Alek and Chloe kiss in episode 7 case I can't chalek 100 percent and If I owned The nine lives of Chloe king Brian would have never exist and Chloe and Alek would be married by now please review but nothing to hateful please add something nice this is my first story and this is kinda hard editing**


	6. chapter six!

Alek's pov

Chloe was dreaming she was tossing and turning a groaning "Gracie, Gracie come back please" her feelings sad and horrified she started screaming Chloe wouldn't open her eyes. I shooked her awake

The twins came rushing in confusion and worry on their faces "what's wrong mommy?"Alexander asked we all stared at him your first words we hugged him squishing little Gracie

"Daddy?" I turned to the sweet little voice that came from beside me Gracie was staring up at me like I forgot all about her I was stunted she said daddy that made my day.

The twins were rubbing their eyes it was 2 in the morning they should be asleep I smiled at Gracie I picked her up and kissed her cheek her curly brown hair down to her waist with Alexander in Chloe's arms we were going to put the twins in bed when Alexander said "mommy can I sleep with Gracie she had a nightmare" I looked at Chloe our kids empaths?

"Yes Alexander" I put the twins In bed together and we kissed their heads "goodnight mommy and daddy" they said Alexander wrapped his arm around his sister and drifted to sleep

"Alek I'm worried I haven't had nightmare since Gracie died" I looked at her "I know Gracie got your dream and Alexander felt it I believe"

The next day

Chloe's pov

I went to the city to go meet up with Amy and Paul, Alek said he would bring the kids later. Then I saw her….. Gracie I thought I was dreaming again but I wasn't she saw me and ran right into Alek ,Amy and Paul saw her to she stared at what she had hit alek's chest holding the twins Gracie spoke first "aleksander" she knew he had a soft spot for her he loved her like a baby sister we all knew that. We all ran to her making sure she was real she was her eyes like cute mud puddles like alek' embraced her and cried "why I told you to call me for anything then you die" tears streak his face and I realized all of us were.

"Daddy who's is this beautiful girl?" Alexander said from behind his dad's thigh Gracie smiled at Alexander and pecked his cheek "I'm your aunt Gracie" Alex smiled and said "my sister's name is Gracie" Gracie smiled at me and Alek then she looked at little Gracie who hid behind Alek completely but saw through his legs and came out and jumped on Gracie she caught her and hugged her the little girl wrapped her legs around gracell's waist and kissed her cheek "so you're my auntie well at least your very pretty daddy told me you were in the stories he told us every night"

Gracell smiled "I have to go ill keep in touch" she handed me her number Alek spoke urgently "no you can't go" her face looked sad "I have to I have to go do some things" she kissed the twin and alex put a tracking device on her and winked at me Alek smirked as if saying oh our little genius.

As for Gracie she still held on to gracell looks like she formed a attachment and picked a favorite person said he was going to follow Gracie and so was Paul but jasmine wanted to go so did Jacob he was still in love with gracell and he hadn't moved on my dad asked to come with us and valentina were going to take care of alex, gracie, sophie, and Madelyn jasmines newborn she's so cute

Alek's pov

We lost her then the green dot appeared again on the gps I found her on the street on the floor dying again this time multiple stab wounds I cried .Jacob ran towards us and told me to pick her up I did and ran like crazy Jacob at my heals along with the rest of the "gang" I busted through valentina's apartment

the kids saw and cried even maddie valentina ran and got the first aid kit and worked quickly Jacob took the kids to my old room and tried to sooth them it wasn't working valentina stripped gracell of her shirt and tossed it at me I looked at the pale gracell Jacob came in jasmine took care of soothing the kids while the others waited on the news

valentina walked in holding gracell sleeping "she's going to be fine I found this in her pocket alek" she handed me a picture dated a few months ago and it was of gracell and no…..

it can't be possible it was it was Lizbeth


	7. Chapter 7

Everything changes

Lizbeth pov

Where was gracell she's suppose to be here

I hear a car pull up in our driveway and I assume its gracell or Brian I run outside to great the person but I froze at the people in front of me ….. It was my brother and his wife Chloe and their kids Alex and Gracie

Alek pulls me into a hug "I thought u were dead" I couldn't move I breath in the smell of my twin brother whom I haven't seen since a day before our seventh birthday I felt tears fall down my cheeks and my heart race

"I thought I was to until I woke up and actually started living again then I found out things about u and I followed you from a distance you met Chloe and then later on you met Brian and Gracie then months passed and then Gracie died and then Brian you killed him didn't you then they came back alive together and I met them and we lived together"

Alek growled "where's that bastard he was probably the one who tried killing her tonight" I shooked my head furiously "no he loved her…. And he loves me to" my voice was barely a whisper when I said the last part but we're mai so he heard and looked at me with …. Confusion, anger? No hatred for Brian

The next few hours were pleasant and we talked a lot Chloe's really nice the twins are so cute im gkad I'm part of their lives now especially alek's

Gracell's pov

I woke up to someone stroking my face I opened my eyes to see Jacob tear streaked face and lip quivering stoking my face he saw me and smiled I smiled back I really did love him and missed him like crazy.

I had to get home to see bri and liz or they might worry I once I went to the store and mall for three hours and they totally freaked out I lefted 8 hours ago they are probably insane by now

"I missed you Gracie" he bent down and kissed me as I drifted from my thoughts my brain danced I forgot how kissing Jacob was it felt like I wanted to be nowhere else in the world I knew he was suppose to be my mate but then I died and when I woke up I was confused as if I was in a deep sleep for awhile like a month or so but it was only a few days I woke up with Brian beside me holding my hand with a smile on his face.

Then and there I knew brain loved me that he didn't want to kill me but he had to and I loved him too

Brian's pov

Where was she where is our little Gracie and I called lizzie a million times no answer I called both of them and finally I went home to find the surprise of my life Alek and Chloe with their twins who are a year old now they saw me and I saw Alek tense up and Chloe froze the twins looked amused their little girl looked like lizzie and Gracie the boy looked kinda like Alek the hair and the eyes everything but they still looked like twins the little girl had green eyes like emeralds that turned hazel sometimes and brown curls to her waist like Gracie Chloe was still the same but prettier at the age of 18 she's a young mom Alek the age of 19 looked the same but stronger and fiercer

"Brian say hey to your niece and nephew Gracie and Alex"I smiled "hey guys don't ya'll look fashionable"

They did the girl was wearing the latest fashion trends so was the boy of course they were their related to chloe, Gracie, and Lizzie their fashionistas

Chloe smiles at me and Alek softens up we all know everything has to change

15 years later

Gracie's pov

Everything has changed aunt lizzie and brain got married had two kids Miranda and Eli are that are Jacob and gracell got married and had three kids Damien,Cameron and had gotten a sister Daphne she looks a lot like mom and aunt jasmine had one more child after Madelyn she had Aiden he's such a sweetheart I wish he was my brother but I got alex he's nice my mom says he acts like our father but I love him aunt amy and paul adopted 2 boys that are mai named logan and jeremy

**Alex- Alex pettifer from I am number four**

**Gracie-shay Mitchell**

**Miranda-demi lovato**

**Eli- Logan lerman oldest before demi**

**Logan- Cameron Mitchell from the glee project **

**Cameron-nick Robinson from Melissa and Joey**

**Aiden-Leo Howard from kicking it**

**Kathrine-ashely Benson from pretty little liars- hanna**

**Damien-Atticus Mitchell from my baby sitters a vampire**

**Jeremy- Taylor lauthner from the twilight saga**

**Daphne-****Sasha Pieterse from pretty little liars-allison**

**Madelyn-****Troian Bellisario from pretty little liars-spencer**


End file.
